Manipulation : Les Mensonges de Dumbledore
by Layrosa
Summary: Les Mangemorts se sont infiltrés à Poudlard. Que se passerait-il si en suivant le Survivant ils découvraient que tout n'était que mensonges ? Lorsque le "Plus Grand Bien" est un mensonge mortel auquel on ne peut échapper seul.
1. Prologue

**Manipulation : Les Mensonges de Dumbledor**

 **Prologue**

Le monde de la magie était pourri jusqu'à la moelle… Sinon comment expliquer le fait qu'en cette année 1996 plusieurs membres importants du Ministère de la Magie Britannique, supposés mangemorts à un moment donné de leur vie et Sang Pur, soient accueilli dans une école de Magie pour donner des cours de politique, d'économie et d'éducation sorcière ? Après tout cela ne peut pas être une coïncidence si ces politiciens et Langues de Plomb ont été envoyés durant la sixième année du si célèbre Survivant qui se remettait à peine de la mort de son parrain… Si ?


	2. Chapitre 1 La Découverte

**Manipulation : Les Mensonges de Dumbledor**

 **Chapitre 1 : La Découverte**

Cela faisait à peine deux semaines que la rentrée avait eu lieu. Les employés du Ministère avaient déjà donné quelques cours et avaient pu se faire une idée sur les étudiants de Poudlard. Le plus étonnant avait été leur rencontre avec Harry Potter, le Golden Boy de Gryffondor, le Survivant… Il n'était pas du tout comme le fils Malfoy et Severus leur avait dit. Non, au lieu du gryffondor fort en gueule et orgueilleux, ils avaient découvert un petit être timide et effacé, si petit qu'il semblait à peine âgé de quatorze ans. Ils n'auraient jamais pu le reconnaître si ils n'avaient pas vu par hasard la célèbre cicatrice. Ce petit être fragile était plutôt intelligent quand il osait répondre aux questions, ce n'était pas le cancre qu'on leur avait décrit. Et ses yeux du vert le plus intense qu'ils n'aient jamais vu semblable à la lueur mortelle de l'Avada… Ils étaient tellement expressifs. Ce gamin était une énigme à lui tout seul !

C'est pour cette raison qu'ils furent intrigués en voyant le jeune Potter marcher dans le couloir avec un regard vide et un air catatonique. Il ne semblait même pas les avoir vu, continuant sa route en silence, la fatigue marquant ses traits.

D'un accord commun ils se jetèrent un sort de silence et de désillusion avant de suivre l'étudiant jusque dans un couloir vide du septième étage où il s'était mis à faire les cent pas. Ils n'allaient rien apprendre à voir le mioche marcher dans un couloir. Mais au moment où ils allaient tourner les talons pour partir, une porte apparue sur un mur auparavant vide.

Ce fut un groupe de sept hommes, mangemorts chevronnés, qui se mit à courir pour entrer avant que la porte ne se referme.

La pièce où ils avaient atterri ressemblait à un salon chaleureux dans des tons de beige et de marron, avec un grand canapé et deux fauteuils face à une cheminée de brique. Dans le fond de la salle on pouvait voir un paravent de bois sombre et dans un coin on reconnaissait un lavabo devant lequel attendait un tabouret. Deux murs étaient totalement recouverts de miroir, donnant une atmosphère étrange à la pièce avec tous ces reflets à en devenir fou. Même Lucius Malfoy commençait à trouver le gosse étrange, surtout depuis que le petit brun s'était posté face à un miroir pour s'observer d'un regard mort… C'était à en donner des frissons dans le dos.

La porte grinça doucement sur ses gonds à l'entrée des jumeaux Weasley, les Terreurs de Poudlard, qui avaient il semblerait dû refaire leur septième année à cause de Dolores Ombrage… Une vraie douleur dans le pied cette femme d'après Rabastan Lestrange sous son déguisement de Simon Lintègre.

Les jumeaux étaient sérieux, pas la moindre trace de sourire sur les visages habituellement joyeux. Ils étaient d'un sérieux mortel, effrayant et intriguant un peu plus les mangemorts. L'un des deux s'avança vers le plus jeune tandis que l'autre vidait le contenu de son sac sur un fauteuil à la recherche de quelque chose. Sa voix était douce alors qu'il venait prendre le brun dans ses bras.

_Tu n'as pas besoin de laisser ces glamours Harry… Nous sommes seuls, simplement nous trois… Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher avec nous.

Les adultes étaient surpris de tout ce que pouvaient impliquer ces glamours… Pourquoi le Survivant en aurait-il besoin d'ailleurs ? La réponse leur parvint quand l'adolescent se dégagea lentement des bras de son aîné avant de diriger sa baguette vers lui-même en gestes complexes, brisant ainsi les illusions qui l'entouraient. Un halètement de surprise mêlé de colère passa les lèvres de certains mangemorts. C'était horrible… Comment un enfant pouvait en être réduit à ça ? De ce qu'ils pouvaient voir malgré l'uniforme, la peau du Survivant du survivant était totalement marquée d'ecchymoses et de fines coupures… Ils osaient à peine imaginer le reste du corps… Rien que le visage du gosse était couvert de bleus plus ou moins récents, dont l'un s'étendait sur sa joue, une coupure partait de son oreille et descendait sur son cou… Un cou où s'étendait des marques rouges comme des traces de doigts…comme si on avait essayé de l'étrangler…mais c'était impossible, non ?

L'un des roux aidait le gosse à retirer ses vêtements, laissant ainsi apparaître le corps meurtri et amaigri. Il était couvert de plaies encore ouvertes pour certaines, des petits ronds noirs comme des brûlures parsemaient aussi la peau pâle. Certaines cicatrices formaient des mots, des insultes « MONSTRE » sur le bas des hanches, « ANORMALITE » le long de la colonne vertébrale. Certaines blessures semblaient avoir été faîtes par magie alors que la quasi-totalité avaient été faîtes de manière moldue… Comment pouvait-on faire ça, surtout à un enfant magique ?! La douleur avait du être horrible… La lame transperçant avec lenteur la peau pour infliger le plus de douleur possible alors que l'enfant essayait de se défendre, de s'enfuir, mais ne pouvait rien faire, pas même sombrer dans l'inconscience bienfaitrice… Ou même la cigarette qu'on approchait et qu'on appuyait sur la peau blanche pour la marquer, la laisser brûler la peau alors que l'enfant se débattait… Même eux mangemorts n'avaient jamais torturé d'enfants, ils étaient trop précieux pour le monde magique, les sorciers faisaient tout ce qui était possible pour protéger leur progéniture… Et même quand ils avaient du en tuer ils avaient toujours utilisé l'Avada pour leur éviter une douleur inutile. Mais là c'était trop même le survivant ne méritait pas ça !

Les deux rouquins commencèrent à soigner l'enfant qu'ils avaient assit sur le tabouret, lui demandant avec douceur et tristesse d'enlever le dernier sort. Le plus petit acquiesça avant de psalmodier en faisant des mouvements complexes vers lui-même de sa baguette. L'impression d'un voile qui se déchire avant que le corps de l'enfant ne change. Devant eux se trouvait une jeune fille amaigrie, les mêmes blessures sur son corps pâle. Ses longs cheveux noirs aux reflets vermeils cachaient en partie son corps, ses grands yeux avada observaient ses pieds dans la douleur et la honte de soi. L'enfant ressemblait à une poupée, fragile et brisée, mais magnifique.

Dire que les adultes étaient surpris était un euphémisme… Le Survivant était une femme… Combien de mensonges leur avait-on fait croire ? Finalement ils avaient eu raison de suivre l'enfant, ils en avaient apprit plus en une journée qu'en seize années…

Les jumeaux avaient installé la jeune femme sur le tabouret et pendant que George s'occupait d'étaler de la crème cicatrisante sur son dos, les lèvres pincées de colère et d'amertume, Fred s'occupait de faire la même chose sur ses jambes fines.

_Lucie… Ça ne peut plus durer comme ça… A chaque fois que tu reviens c'est de pire en pire… Il faut qu'on trouve une solution.

L'adolescente avait la tête baissée, les poings serrés dans la douleur. Lorsqu'elle parla sa voix tremblait de larmes contenues.

_Je sais !...Je sais… Mais tu crois qu'on pourra l'arrêter de m'envoyer là-bas ?! Il m'a abandonné devant leur porte une nuit d'hiver quand j'avais un an, sans même ce soucier que j'aurais pu mourir de froid et dans l'hypothèse que quelqu'un me retrouverait le lendemain matin… Il sait très bien qu'ils m'ont fait vivre dans un placard, ma lettre de Poudlard y était adressée ! Il sait très bien qu'ils m'ont traité comme leur esclave, comme un monstre depuis que je suis sous leur tutelle ! Il le sait parce qu'il leur à permis de le faire, il les a même payé pour ça, avec mon propre argent ! Il…il me fait me travestir depuis des années, il m'a créé une nouvelle identité… Même ma soit disant « famille » me prend pour un garçon… Il… Il est venu me voir un mois avant mon anniversaire cette année là… Il m'a empêché de bouger pendant qu'il me lançait le sort d'apparence, qu'il commençait le rituel… Et après il…il a bridé ma magie presque totalement. Et ça ne l'empêche pas de m'envoyer à la mort chaque année. Il m'oblige à être ce que je ne suis pas… A être un courageux gryffondor qui risque sa vie en empêchant un professeur possédé de récupérer la pierre philosophale en première année. En affrontant le souvenir de Voldemort et en tuant un Basilic en deuxième année. En découvrant l'innocence de mon parrain, en survivant à un loup-garou et à une centaine de détraqueurs en troisième année. En quatrième année on m'a forcé à participer à un tournoi mortel alors qu'il aurait pu l'empêcher et à participer à la résurrection du meurtrier de mes parents… Et en cinquième année il m'a ignoré, il a laissé Ombrage me torturer, il m'a entraîné dans un piège où j'ai perdu mon parrain…le seul adulte qui s'est occupé de moi sans rien attendre en retour… Ça l'arrange bien que Sirius soit mort, il ne pourra plus m'emmener loin de lui et de la guerre. Je…Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas… j'ai peur de ce qu'ils me feront cette fois-ci… Mais je n'ai pas le choix… En fait je n'ai jamais eu le choix… Dumbledor ne me l'a jamais laissé, me considérant comme une bête destinée à l'abattoir… Mais moi j'en peux plus, j'en ai marre de faire semblant… Pour…Pourquoi vous ne me laissez jamais en finir ?

Lucie fini sa tirade en éclatant en sanglots, sous les yeux peinés et pleins de larmes de ses grands frères d'adoption qui la prirent dans leurs bras en évitant d'appuyer sur ses plaies. Les adultes dans un coin de la pièce avaient pitié de l'enfant qui en avait déjà trop vu. Certains avaient même commencé à pleurer en apprenant ce qu'elle avait vécu, en apprenant la vérité.

_Cette vielle chèvre incapable de laisser les gens tranquilles… Vieux barbu fou du citron…. Devrait s'étouffer avec. Abrutit. Connard…

_Comme les Dursley… Bande d'idiots congénitaux. Veulent être normaux mais sont des monstres…torturer leur nièce c'est normal ça ?! Ils se foutent de qui ?!

Maugréèrent les jumeaux en même temps alors qu'ils câlinaient la plus jeune.

Le temps passa, les jumeaux continuèrent à soigner la plus jeune tout en parlant à haute voix de leurs nouvelles blagues pour la distraire. Ils en avaient prévue une nouvelle pour le lendemain et la deuxième partie de la blague risquait fortement de plaire à leur sœur de cœur, même si pour le moment cette partie restait secrète. Ils expliquèrent par contre en long en large et en travers la première partie avec les détails de préparation de la potion à la brune sous les yeux médusés par tant de génie et les oreilles attentives des mangemorts. La plus jeune ajoutais par-ci par-là certaines remarques au sujet des ingrédients utilisés pour régler certains problèmes avant le jour fatidique, oubliant peu à peu certains de ses soucis pour se concentrer sur le plan des jumeaux et brasser la potion avec les ingrédients qu'ils avaient ramenés.

Les heures défilèrent et il fut temps pour les adolescents d'aller dans la grande salle pour manger. Ils avancèrent à contrecœur vers la porte de la Salle sur Demande. Dès qu'ils passèrent la porte, Lucie s'arrêta, regardant avec tristesse son corps redevenir celui de Harry, sentant le froid du sortilège glisser sur sa peau. Elle laissa tomber une dernière larme à cette constatation.

_Je ne pourrais jamais le dire à quelqu'un si ils ne le découvrent pas eux même comme vous l'avez fait, de toutes façon les adultes ne nous croiraient pas…

_On n'a pas besoin des adultes. On n'aura jamais besoin d'adultes qui veulent que des enfants combattent à leur place dit Fred avec véhémence.

_On trouvera une solution nous même George surenchéri avec ferveur.

Les adolescents partirent vers la grande salle, un sourire de façade sur leurs visages, prêts à tromper la totalité du monde sorcier.

Les mangemort étaient restés dans la salle aux miroirs, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils avaient apprit… Ils voulaient en apprendre plus avant de prévenir leur maître. Après tout cela changer tous leurs plan, n'est-ce pas ? L'enfant Potter ne se battrait pas pour le vieux fou si elle n'avait pas touts ses contraintes sur elle. Ils n'auraient pas à la tuer si c'était le cas et si ils arrivaient à convaincre leur maître qu'elle pouvait rejoindre leurs rang, ou au moins être neutre dans cette guerre. Ce serait dommage de perdre un tel potentiel magique… Et surtout ils ne voulaient pas tuer un enfant, surtout que l'avenir du monde sorcier reposait sur les épaules des plus jeunes. Il faudrait qu'ils observent le trio.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu ! Je sais déjà le déroulement du chapitre 2, maintenant il faut que je trouve le temps et le courage de l'écrire. J'aimerai vraiment que vous me donniez vos avis pour me donner le courage d'écrire, parce que vous savez écrire un petit mot d'encouragement ne prend même pas deux minutes et fait du bien au moral. Parce que l'on se rend compte que l'on n'écrit pas pour rien. Parce que l'on n'a pas envie d'abandonner si on sait que l'histoire plaît.

Bonne lecture !


End file.
